Sabrina Lloyd
Sabrina Anne Lloyd is a former contestant and finalist on Endurance. She competed alongside her partner, Jon Crocilla, as the Yellow Team. Endurance In the introductions, Sabrina wanted to find somebody would think just like her so they can manipulate as many people as possible and win. Once on the island, she immediately befriended Ashley, and was considered one of the louder girls by Chelsea. She was one of the fourteen contestants that survived the Right to Stay. In Partner Game, she wanted to be with Jon, and Jon wanted to be partners with her, because she had willpower and determination, and seemed to be the type of person who wanted to win. Sabrina was a supporter of the List, promising everybody to partner her and Ashley with their ideal partners in exchange of immunity. In the mission, she was partnered with Jon like planned by Jonna, forming the Yellow Team. However, when Layla caught the red ball, Sabrina manipulated her to put Christian with Ashley. After the mission, Sabrina stated she was happy because not only she got the partner she wanted, but her best friend also got the partner she wanted. In Tilt, everyone noticed how Aaron and Sabrina grew closer to each other--when Sabrina left her shoes on the beach, Aaron carried her to that place. She also starts wearing necklaces made by him--but never said whether or not she liked him, lest he decided to kick her off. In the mission, Yellow made it into the final two, but dropped first, giving Blue the win. Yellow was one of the teams considered to receive the Samadhi, but Sabrina talked to Jonna and suggested Orange to get the Samadhi, but Jonna mentions it should be a team decision. Ultimately, Yellow was spared from the Samadhi. In Knotted Up, Yellow did average in the challenge, and Christian believed Blue won because Aaron was used to knots when making necklaces for Sabrina. When Lana tells Sabrina Blue might send Green up to Temple, Sabrina is surprised because she noticed how Aaron and Trevor were best friends. Later, she is seen talking to Aaron, trying to persuade him not to send Red or Yellow. This ended up working, as Gray and Green was sent up to Temple. Like other contestants, she was shocked to see Green come back. At the beginning of Plant the Flag, Sabrina was shown playing cards with the rest of the contestants when J.D. arrives with Max's hat and a note. Like all the other contestants, she was shocked about Max's note. In the mission that followed, despite facing competition with Purple, Yellow sped ahead of the other teams and won, breaking Blue's winning streak and getting them Gray's two pieces and the Samadhi. Portrayal & Relationships Sabrina was depicted as a manipulative, dishonest contestant who would do almost anything to win. This got her into trouble, and she was targeted by weaker teams because of this. However, this also made her very ambitious and influential in the game, and was responsible for many strategic maneuvers. She was best friends with Ashley, and liked Aaron for a time. However, both relationships were constantly jeopardized by her scheming and lying, including a scenerio where she lied that Aaron liked her. Several times in the season, Sabrina plotted to eliminate Red Team, but decided to protect her friends in the end. Quotes *"My strategy is to find a person who thinks the same way as I do, and we'll manipulate as many people as possible and win." *'Featured Quote: '"Ashley...do it." (to Layla) *"You can send anyone else but Red and Yellow." **'Aaron': "And Orange and Blue and Green and Purple." **"You can send them up, I don't care." *"Why did (Aaron) send you out? I thought you were like 'brothers'". (to Trevor about Blue sending Green to Temple) *"You shouldn't tell the truth in this game, because if you did, you would be kicked off on day one." *"I'm a liar too (laughs) ''and I backstab people...all the time, but just so I can win." *"It's one thing to lie to someone about the game, but it's another thing to '''lie about someone saying you like them' and make them look stupid." *"I had to say (she liked Aaron) or else we'll go." *"Are you going to cry now? You should've thought about that before sending me to Temple!" *"I learned that friendship is much stronger than the game...and I can be really deceiving at times, and really mean to people...I just get caught up in the moment, and it's not a good thing." Post Endurance Sabrina has worked as a model, and was signed to an agency in Tokyo. She attended the University of Houston. Trivia *Sabrina's influence over Layla to put Ashley with Christian in Partner Play, along with Sabrina lying to Aaron to stay in the game, made the top ten moments from the first four seasons. *Sabrina was one of two girls who have been on the Yellow Team to not have her name duplicated, the other being Lilly from E5. *Sabrina and Jon became the first ever team on Endurance, because they were picked first in Partner Game. Gallery External Links * Sabrina Lloyd at the IMDb *An Interview on how Sabrina thought the show worked out (2003) Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E1 contestants Category:Yellow Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Models Category:Endurance Runner-Ups Category:Contestants from Texas